tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forcefield Upgrades
Forcefield Upgrades '''are add-ons to either the Forcefield Core or the MFFS Projectors. They are placeable blocks that modify or amplify the forcefield. If you are new to forcefields, start with the Forcefield Core page. '''Note: All of the upgrades require additional power to use. If using many upgrades or a large forcefield, it is possible that they use power faster than an MFSU can supply it. In this case, multiple MFSUs are necessary to fully power the forcefield. Forcefield Core Range Upgrade Forcefield Core Storage Upgrade This upgrade increases the storage capacity of the forcefield core by 2,000,000 force power. This is useful if continuously powering the forcefield is not possible, but continuously operating the forcefield is required. This upgrade modifies the Forcefield Core. Crafting MFFS Directional Extender This upgrade extends the forcefield generated with a Directional Forcefield Projector by one or more blocks to the side. This upgrade modifies the Directional Forcefield Projector. Placed on the side of a Directional Projector it will duplicate the projector's field. Its GUI allows you to select how far to extend this effect from the projector in the direction of the extender. A setting of "0" on the GUI will not extend the field beyond the Directional Extender block, resulting in 2 block wide field (from the projector and the extender blocks). The default is "1" which will produce a 3 block wide field (extending it beyond the Extender block by 1). Crafting Forcefield Dome Upgrade The Forcefield Dome Upgrade is an upgrade to the MFFS Area or Tube Projectors. This upgrade removes the bottom half of the force field, turning it into a dome or tunnel. This removes all effects that would be on levels below the projector, both forcefiled blocks and the hollowing effect from the Tube Projector. This upgrade modifies the MFFS Area Projector. Crafting Forcefield Camouflage Upgrade This upgrade can turn the field generated by an MFFS Deflector invisible*. It can also make the deflector appear to be made out of various materials, such as dirt, stone, or wood. This upgrade currently modifies ALL projectors. Crafting Use By default, the Camouflage Upgrade will make the forcefield invisible*. This also has the capability to disguise the forcefield as a certain type of block. Right-clicking on the Camouflage Upgrade will open its GUI, where you can place any type of block in the Camouflage Upgrade. If the block is supported, an "OK!" will appear beside it. The forcefield will then attempt to disguise itself as copies of that block. Be warned that this mod is still in beta, and many blocks do not disguise well, particularly blocks from other mods. Unsupported blocks include: Basalt, Marble, Sapphire/Emerald/Ruby. * NOTE: The invisibility feature doesn't work properly yet. The only way to make the forcefield invisible is to add a zapper upgrade also. Also note that force fields are not visible when viewed through an activated nether portal, making it possible to see through force fields with opaque camouflage. The other problem with the invisible camouflage bug (?) is that any forcefield is rendered as lava on Rei's Minimap and therefore it is possible to be seen as a block, which may cause problems on servers if you are trying to have an invisible protection for your base. Forcefield Underwater Upgrade This upgrade removes all water and lava (both source blocks and flowing water/lava) inside the forcefield area upon activation, making it very useful for building bases underwater or to function as an airlock. Can also be used to remove lava in the nether to gain access to the ore underneath the lava. This upgrade modifies the MFFS Area Projector. Crafting Forcefield Block Cutter Upgrade This upgrade destroys all blocks that the forcefield touches. This upgrade modifies the MFFS Area Projector, Directional Forcefield Projector, MFFS Deflector, and Tube Forcefield Projector. This upgrade may cause a severe lag spike due to the amount of drops caused from the blocks being broken. Crafting Forcefield Zapper Upgrade This upgrade modifies the forcefield to deal damage to any player or mob that contacts it. This upgrade modifies the MFFS Area Projector, Directional Forcefield Projector, MFFS Deflector, and Tube Forcefield Projector. Crafting Video Tutorial Category:Forcefield Category:MFFS Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Forcefield Upgrades